In recent years, metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) imaging sensors have been developed as solid-state imaging devices suitable for use in digital still cameras, smartphones, or others. In particular, there is a growing need for higher frame rates, for example, in order to support video recording, and various high-speed techniques have been proposed for each of the elements included in the MOS imaging sensors.
Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses a conventional technique for high-speed transmission of an analog signal in a column signal line.